marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SalaComMander
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Special Conversations page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Leave Joe alone Please stop changing the caption to Joe's DLC costume. Just because you're an admin elsewhere doesn't give you control over what the name to his costume should be. Wikiar 05:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Where does it say Joe's DLC outfit is his "human form"? It makes no sense to me since he still a human, it's not like he changes into a Namek or a Klingon. He's always a human so that DLC name makes no sense. Show us the link where it's called that please. Casvic 05:18, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Manuals aren't always written by a canon source. Or do you still believe that Samus Aran is of the male gender? Wikiar 05:28, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Another thing, "Human Form" can apply to any character in a vague way. Wikiar 05:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Drop the attitude fast if you want to keep editing here. I don't care how other wiki's are, but here we work together and are nice to eachother. I'll let the issure with Joe go for now. Casvic 05:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Who is "they"? Nintendo or the manual writers? Can you give me a source of who "they" is? Wikiar 05:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm supporting your opinion on this matter, your the one who chose to get snippy with me, I just made a simple request. Casvic 05:39, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. It makes no sense to me to call it his "human form" but i haven't seen anything better an any other sites so I don't mind. Casvic 05:45, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Question about the DLC costumes. I haven't played much DMC, but I read that Vergils DLC outfit came from his dad and only his devil trigger is from Nelo "In Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Vergil possesses the "Corrupt Vergil" and "Super Corrupt Vergil" costumes which allows him to assume his Nelo Angelo Devil Trigger. When not in Devil Trigger, "Corrupt Vergil" wears the same ornate outfit that Dante's "Legendary Dark Knight Dante" costume does, though he has a paler complexion, red eyes, and blue veins on his face." Here's the link http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Nelo_Angelo and go down the Gameplay section. That's what I read, but if you've played the game and know what they mean, let me know. It's a little confusing to me. Casvic 05:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Vergil's Devil Trigger in his DLC doesn't look like Nelo, it's the same as Dante's DLC Devil Trigger made to look like their father, so I don't think his DLC is Nelo. If you can find an official page that names their costumes, please let me know. Casvic 06:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) works for me Casvic 06:20, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo! I know you from YouTube! (^_~)-☆